


Land Beyond Dreams

by Kittens



Series: Exiles [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Exile, Holding Hands, M/M, the Resistance won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Kylo and Hux have been on the run from the Resistance since they lost the war. They've finally found a place to call home.





	Land Beyond Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For KyluxXoXo Summer Fest using the prompts back/wine/pass! And some others too. This idea fit with what I wrote for the last board of last year's summer fest so I guess I have a series now. This works as a standalone as well so no need to read the first part unless you want to.

Kylo drove his speeder towards the small house in the distance, unable to help the smile on his face as he approached. Last year, he hadn’t been sure he would still be living in that house. The year before that, he hadn’t known if he would ever find a place he could settle down and call home. And less than five years ago, none of what he had was even a possibility. Not when he’d been the Supreme Leader.

Now, he was just another inhabitant of the galaxy trying to get by and the First Order seemed like a distant memory. So much had happened since those times. After the Resistance had won the war, Kylo had fled with the only thing left that mattered to him - Armitage Hux, former general. Convincing Hux to abandon ship had been one of the hardest things Kylo had to do and he thought for a moment that they might not make it off the Finalizer before it was destroyed. Kylo had to cut away a hangar door, but they’d made it out and started the next phase of their lives.

Neither of them had known what to do besides survive. That had been their priority - surviving and avoiding the Resistance who was surely looking for them. It had not been easy and Kylo couldn’t count the number of times he’d had to use the Force just to get something to eat. He and Hux had put their skills to use doing odd jobs to earn credits, but it wasn’t always enough. They went from planet to planet, never staying anywhere long, as they couldn’t let word of a Force user getting back to the Resistance.

They both were getting tired of that life. Kylo wanted to stop living on a ship and find some place they could stay forever and have a proper house, and he’d been certain Hux wanted some stability as well. They started looking, but they needed a place that was out of the way enough that the Resistance wouldn’t find them but had enough population that they could support themselves. It wasn’t until they ended up on the planet Corax that Kylo knew he’d found where they were meant to be. He’d had dreams of the planet for months before they arrived and he had been able to feel in the Force that they were home.

They’d arrived a year before at the end of summer, which hadn’t left them with much time to prepare for the winter. There had been some times where both he and Hux considered abandoning the small farmhouse they’d bought and going back to the stars, but they never did and somehow, they’d made it through that first winter. Now, a year later, they were far more settled and ready for the cold winter.

Kylo parked his speeder in the garage and walked into the house He heard Hux before he saw him, as he was softly talking to himself. Kylo was quiet as he approached, and he soon saw Hux sitting on the floor with all kinds of parts surrounding him, and Kylo simply watched him for a while. He was different than when he was a general. He was more relaxed and not always so rigid in his posture and he’d even let his hair grow out. Sometimes, like now, he even had a bit of a beard. Kylo always wanted him to let it grow more, but he always ended up shaving before it got too long.

“What are you working on?” Kylo asked eventually.

“Heater,” Hux answered, barely looking up at him. “I can make it more efficient so we use less energy over the winter, but I think I’ll have to go to town with you next time you go to get some supplies.”

“Good,” Kylo said. “I miss you when you stay behind.”

“Someone’s got to keep an eye on this place.”

“The garden would survive a few hours without supervision. Especially since there’s not much growing.” The garden was a work in progress. They’d planted some edible crops, most of which had already been harvested. The only things left were a few flowers Kylo planted outside the front door because he thought they were pretty. He hoped to grow more in the next few years, but they’d decided to start with a few things that were easy to grow.

“You could dye your hair,” Kylo suggested, knowing the real reason Hux was reluctant to go to town. He was right that he did have a distinctive hair color - Kylo hadn’t seen anyone else with red hair in town. But they were so far from the Republic that he couldn’t imagine he’d be recognized. And who would be looking for them in such a rural area?

“There really isn’t much reason for me to go anywhere,” Hux said. “At least not now. Maybe if my repair service grows, I’ll need to travel But so far, everyone’s just been bringing their stuff out here.”

“And it’s a good thing they have,” Kylo said as he sat down next to Hux and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “That’s why we’re able to be ready for winter this year.”

“What are you talking about?” Hux looked over at him, but quickly returned his attention to the pieces of equipment in front of him.

“We were actually able to buy supplies this year,” Kylo reminded him. “Which is mostly because of you. I can’t make many credits with my skills. Good thing I have you.”

“But you can get us supplies,” Hux saud. “Regardless of whether I earn credits or not, you would have made sure we had what we needed.”

“I guess.” Kylo had wanted Hux to know that he was glad to have him around and that his skills were what were allowing them to survive - in their early days on the run, Hux had mostly been relying on Kylo. “But it’s better this way. No one to get suspicious about missing inventory. No stories about Force users. And if we use credits like everyone else, maybe people just start thinking of us as nice, normal people.”

“Nice?” Hux laughed. It was something he was starting to do more often now that he wasn’t a general. “I don’t think that word would ever apply to either one of us.”

“Not even if you repaired every speeder on the planet for free?”

“Fixing every speeder in the galaxy wouldn’t even begin to make up for what I’ve done.”

Kylo didn’t respond to that. He knew Hux felt guilty about many of the things he’d done in the First Order. There was nothing he could do to make up for what he’d done, and Kylo knew there was no making up for what he’d done. But he was at least able to move on. Hux seemed to dwell on it if he couldn’t keep busy, and it pained Kylo to know he couldn’t help him. He could only hope that someday, Hux would manage to move on.

“I’m going to make dinner,” Kylo announced after a while. “I thought we could eat outside. Maybe have a fire?”

“Sure,” Hux agreed, although he didn’t sound very enthusiastic about it. He usually just agreed to anything Kylo suggested when he started thinking about the past.

Kylo wasn’t really a great cook, although he was trying to learn. He relied a lot on things that only involved adding one or two fresh ingredients and water, as it was much harder to mess up. And it was fairly quick, which was also a bonus.

Once he had dinner started, he went outside and got a fire going in their fire pit. He’d started to enjoy being able to sit outside next to the flames and not have anything to worry about. Hux had never offered an opinion, but he rarely objected to sitting outside with him. 

Soon they were sitting outside, looking out towards the mountains in the distance, while the fire warmed them, which felt nice now that the evenings were starting to get cool as summer neared its end. Kylo didn't really need the added warmth, as he usually didn't feel the cold too much, but Hux always appreciated the warmth. 

“It’s a bit strange,” Hux said after they’d finished eating, although they were still drinking wine. One of their closest neighbors - who lived several kilometers away - made it and gave it to them as a gift after Hux had repaired some of his farm equipment. 

“What is?” 

“This,” he said, pointing at the wine and the fire. “Us. Just sitting here, drinking wine in front of a fire.” He gestured up to the evening sky, still partially lit by the sun behind the mountains, but with the night sky in the east. “We used to live out in the stars. We used to rule them. And what are we doing now?”

Kylo didn’t answer right away, not quite sure what to say to him. And he was almost afraid of what Hux might say. But he wanted him to be happy and if he didn’t want to be living on a farm anymore, Kylo wouldn’t make him stay. “If you could go back, would you?”

“There’s nothing to go back to.”

“What if you could go back in time? That last day on the Finalizer? Would you do it differently?”

Hux was silent and Kylo feared what his answer would be - that he would say that he wished he had died that day and that by making him leave, Kylo had made him miserable. He never should have asked that. He was just about to apologize when Hux spoke.

“Can you pass me the wine?”

Kylo didn’t move for a second, not expecting him to ignore the question entirely. But he realized it was probably for the best that he didn’t know. Knowing that there was no one around, he used the Force to bring the wine bottle over to Hux’s glass and refill it. There were times he missed using the Force for simple things like that, but he had to make sure no one saw so they could continue pretending they were just a normal couple.

Neither of them spoke and Kylo just assumed that Hux didn’t want to talk about it. That was fine with him and he was more than happy to just sit with Hux and look out at the stars and enjoy the quiet.

“I think about that a lot,” Hux said. Kylo was about to ask what he was talking about, but he continued. “Usually it’s when things are particularly rough, I start wishing that things had ended that day. But I wouldn’t have wanted you to die there and I know you wouldn’t have left without me. I might have been spared the bad times, but we never would have had the good times either. So no. I wouldn’t change anything that day.”

Kylo reached over and took Hux’s hand in his, relieved to know he hadn’t totally ruined Hux’s life. They stayed just like that, holding hands with Kylo using the Force to refill their wine glasses so there was no reason to let go, until the flames died out, leaving nothing but ashes. 

It was never a life Kylo imagined he would have and he never thought he would have enjoyed such a quiet life. But as Hux rested his head on his shoulder as he started to drift off to sleep, Kylo knew it was exactly where he was meant to be and everything else that had happened was just the way to get there. They'd only been there a year, but Kylo knew they would stay there forever.


End file.
